What did you say?
by Alsheon
Summary: In a world where everyone from the Grand Pirate era reborn, those who were strong enough in their past life were granted with their memory. Everyone was trying hard to find their missing pieces, friends, brothers. Meanwhile, ten years-old Ace and Sabo couldn't believe their eyes as a baby presented to them, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU FORGOT TO MAKE LUFFY EARLIER, DRAGON-SAN!"


Summary: In a world where all those from the Grand Pirate era reborn, where those who were strong enough in their past life were granted with their past life's memory. Everyone was trying hard to find their missing pieces, friends, brothers, sisters. Meanwhile, ten years-old Ace and Sabo couldn't believe their eyes as a baby presented to them, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU FORGOT TO MAKE LUFFY EARLIER, DRAGON-SAN?!"

 **Kinda Modern!AU! Featuring Excessive brother complex from Ace and Sabo, a lot of doting, a lot of overprotectiveness, and brotherly love! This AU just came up to me not long ago when I was browsing for more ASL pictures. I found some that featured grown-up (Or at least teenager) Ace and Sabo with Kid!Luffy.**

 **This idea just popped out of nowhere, "What if that happened? No... But I also want the pirate era... okay, let's note that. Modernized pirate era? No. Hmm...** _ **Boom!**_ **" That happened.**

* * *

It had been though to live in this era.

Ace had things he already once had, he also had things he once never had. In this life, Ace got the grace to meet his beautiful mother from the past life, she's also his mother in this life. But that didn't stayed out long as she died when he was five. But both of them had reached compromised that no one will regret anything.

Ace knew his mom died with many things except for regret, so he decided to live on her memory preciously. At the age of five, Ace had setted out to find his missing pieces. His _brothers._

In this life, he swore to protect them. No more forced to leave, no more little brother got hurt to bust him out. Despite being five, the fact that he was mentally twenty (Plus five) years old, with rich combat experience, he could take down any thugs in the street with one move. Although the inexistence of his devil fruit power sometimes rendered Ace regretful.

He missed those days where he could commit arson and burning people's faces out, easily.

He wondered if Sabo still born in shitty family, Ace had to befriend him again. God knows how iritating it was for Ace when Gol D. Roger is also his father in this life, unfortunately (or fortunately) Roger died, suffering a severe ailment when Ace was just turning three.

No matter what, Ace will help his blonde brother. Whether he remembered or not.

In Ace's logic, Sabo died young and was _weak_. Obviously, he won't be among those special ones who retained their old memories. Right?

Wrong.

"Aceee!" At one cloudy wednesday, laundry day mind you, Ace suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug that he was familiar yet unfamiliar to.

But that laughter was very familiar.

"I can't believe I can see you again! Thank God, you looked no different than in my memory! Ace, I promise in this life we'd never be separated again!" Sabo squeezed Ace almost half to death, before releasing him for air.

"What the fuck?" Ace finally choked out.

Sabo blinked at his newly-found past life's brother, "You have your memory right? You have to be, D has special privileges in this kind of things."

"You remembered me?!" Ace pointed to Sabo then himself.

"Of course I did."

"But, how?! You're not a D. You died young and _weak_ , the privileges-"

"Oh, about that, I actually hadn't died yet in the past life, I got saved by Luffy's father and kinda lost my memory until you- erm- died... Please don't punch me," Sabo said but it was too late as Ace already took a swing first.

Several punches thrown out before Ace gathered his feeling enough to hug his blonde brother.

They were six back then. Since then, the two brothers, who got a lot to catch up, fend for each other in the street.

* * *

"Uwaaahhh!"

"Shitty geezer, how many times I have to tell you, we don't know you!" Sabo cursed out as the brothers were hauled up, dangling in the big hand of none other than Monkey D. Garp, the senility itself.

"Brats! You can deceive yourself but you can't deceive me! Ace is a D. And you were very strong in the past life, you think I would believe you?!" Garp laughed crudely.

"I don't know what you are talking about! And his name isn't Ace, tell him your name, my friend!" Sabo urged Ace.

"Y-yeah! My name isn't Ace!" Ace yelled out.

"Then, what's your name?" Garp picked his nose.

"It's... It's Ann!" Ace blurted out.

"..." Sabo facepalmed, why did you choose a girl's name, idiot?

"BWAHAHA! That was a good one! If you were a female, you would suit that name grandly! BWAHAHA!" Garp laughed loudly.

"Dammit, why?" Sabo hissed to Ace.

"That was the first name come to my head! Do you know my mom wanted to name me Ann if I was born a girl?" Ace said conspiciously.

"This isn't the time for that!" Sabo hissed.

"Fist of Love!"

"Gyaaa!"

They were eight at that time.

* * *

"Geezer, Luffy is not with you in this life?" Ace asked anxiously.

"Hm? Yeah, That damn son of mine, even though this new life is supposedly a new start, he still ran away from home to create stupid organization again. This is a new start! Why can't he stand still and live the rest of his life calmly or accompany me, his father, to touring and training?!" Garp complained angrily, rice crackers in his plastic container is decreasing speedily.

"To be honest, I would ran away too," Sabo said blankly, rubbing his sore arm.

Ace nodded, agreeing to his blonde brother, " True. Anyone would want to run away from you, geezer."

"WHY YOU-?!" Garp raised his fist and bonked the two's heads.

"THAT HURTS!" "DAMMIT GEEZER! YOU USED HAKI!" The two cried out at the same time.

"BWAHAHA! You have to feel the love in my Fist of Love," Garp sat back. "Anyways, about Luffy, That damn son of mine didn't give me any updates on himself let alone other things. He never even showed up aside for my birthday where he would secretely give presents to me but quickly ran away afterwards. Hm, I think he didn't want to give Luffy to me in this life," Garp sighed sadly. But he acknowledged he's also not so fit to take care of children, still it was lonely without anyone at home...

Luckily, Garp could always crash over Sengoku's place, despite Sengoku's protests, Sengoku's adopted son, Rocinante, is pretty fond of Garp... Whenever he didn't set himself on fire of course. Not to mention, Rocinante's adopted son, Trafalgar-or something, was also tolerating Garp's presence, So Sengoku could only give up.

"He learnt from his mistakes, as expected of Dragon-san," Sabo nodded sagely.

"Tch, well at least Lu won't be subjected with ridiculous training with him right?" Ace said.

"Well, as long as Lu didn't ask for it."

"... He'd asked for it," Ace's face darkened.

"True," Sabo sighed helplessly.

* * *

"AH!? DRAGON?!" Garp yelled out loud as he pointed to a certain man eating kebab on the other side of the road.

Dragon almost dropped his kebab in shock, "Shit," he cursed as he bite on his last stick and fastened his greet cloak, intending to run away _quickly._

"Dragon-san!" Sabo cried out to stop him, if he had to suffer Garp, then Dragon has no reason to not to.

"Hold on there, unresponsible dad number two!" Ace practically shrieked as he dashed to chase after Dragon, Garp and Sabo are hot in his trail.

After some serious game of chase and try not to kill, Dragon finally subdued under the might and stubborness of one senille grandpa D and two massive brocons.

"You damn brat! Running away after seeing me, don't you remember I was the one who wiped your ass after you shit in _two_ lives?!" Garp screeched, gaining the group many unwanted attention. "Where's my grandson?!"

"Where's my brother?!" Ace yelled.

"Where's Luffy?" Sabo asked, much calmer than the two D's.

Dragon, who had no one that concerned over his wellbeing, "..."

* * *

"Aaahh, I can't stay calm Sabo," Ace bitted his lips as he paced around nervously.

"What is it?" Sabo asked, worried about his brother's strange behaviour.

"It's..." Ace exhaled heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I- I think I'm not ready for this."

"Ace, what are you talking about?" Sabo raised his eyebrows. "We have _waiting for this_ since forever! You wanted to meet Luffy right? You can't just back off!"

"Of course I want to meet Luffy!" Ace snapped. "It's just... I think I'm not ready. Ahh, Sabo, Luffy was so cute when he was a kid! He was already so cute the last time I met him, sweat, dirts and blood aside, he was still so cute! I almost lost my self ad d'aw-ed on spot when he called my name and grinned!" Ace said desperately.

Sabo's face dawned in realization, that's true... his baby brother is just too cute for the world. He was cute as a grown up, now he's a child again, how cute is he?! Back then, in the first world, Sabo was a kid too and never truly appreciated his baby brother's cuteness. When he was a grown-up, he could appreciate cute brother better but he and Luffy rarely met, and even that had made Sabo very doting to Luffy.

Now Luffy is a kid again... He'd be as cute as back then when they first met!

Sabo held his hand over his heart and supported himself on the nearby wall as he inadvertently imagined about little Luffy beaming up at him, asking for an adventure. Cute... _Too cute!_ "You're right Ace, what should we do?!" Sabo supressed his panic and asked solemnly.

"Like hell I know!"

"You grew up with him, you practically raised him! You should be a bit immune of his cuteness! I, on the other hand, grew up away from him in the last life! My immunity is near zero!" Sabo argued.

"I'm not any better! I'm not any better!" Ace shook his head. "I once tell him to call me 'Nii-chan' just for the sake of my ego and tell him to stop at the same day because I was losing too much blood by nosebleeding! He was simply too cute!"

Sabo gasped, "You vile minded bastard! You got called 'Nii-chan' by Lu at one point?!" Sabo said angrily. He never got that honor in his last life! Aaahh! Sabo should have asked!

"You would wanted it too!" Ace snapped.

"That doesn't change the fact that you did it already!"

"But-"

"Ehem!" A cough interrupted their argument and the two brothers went silent immadiately. Dragon looked at them impassively, "We're here." The solemn-faced man gestured to the cheerful red door by his side. "Now , I would ask you to be quiet but-"

"LUFFY!" Garp had barged into the room without any prompting, not through the door, mind you, but through the wall beside the door. Dragon stared at the human-shaped hole on the wall impassively, before sighing.

"Figures..." Dragon murmured and looked at the two boys behind him. "Sabo and Portgas, you don't want to see Luffy?" Dragon asked.

"No, we will, Dragon-san. Just, give us a minute," Sabo inhaled deeply to calm himself down.

"Oh, oka-"

"DRAGON!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Garp's voice thunderously revibrated from the room, alarming the brothers and Dragon outside.

"Uhh," Dragon's sweat dropped.

"Luffy!" Ace paled and instantly dashed inside.

"What's wrong geezer?!" Sabo also shouted and dashed after Ace.

"What's wrong?! _WHAT'S WRONG?!_ Everything is wrong!" Garp yelled.

"What? Where's Luffy?" Ace asked urgently as his eyes scanned the room frantically. His grip on his metal pipe tightened.

"Calm down, Garp, calm down. First, where's Luffy?" Sabo also had his priority straight.

Garp's face darkened as he pointed to a direction. The brothers's eyes followed Garp's finger to find a... A crib?

Ace and Sabo walked over and peered into the crib. Soft, wide and curious pair of brown eyes peered back at them making them speechless.

"Goo.. gooo?" The baby inside the crib grinned cutely.

"Oh dear God..." Sabo gasped softly.

" _Luffy?!_ " Ace choked out.

* * *

"DRAGON! EXPLAIN!" Garp yanked his only son by his collar and pointed at the cooing baby that awfully resembled Luffy.

"Explain what? That's Luffy," Dragon pulled his finger out of his nosetril.

"Why is Luffy a baby?!" Ace yelled, heatedly gesturing at the cheerful baby.

Dragon scratched his head and tilted his head, avoiding eye contact, "Well... It's a long story."

"Explain!" Garp hollered.

"Fine! Fine!" Dragon sighed. "I forgot to make him earlier..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU FORGOT TO MAKE LUFFY EARLIER, DRAGON-SAN?!" This time, it's Sabo who started shouting.

"I was too busy and-"

"You even forgot to make your own son?!" Ace yelled too. "Even my asshole father wasn't as much as an asshole like you!"

"Now, that's just rude-"

"Brat! I should have forgot to make you too!"

"It was a miracle you didn't-"

"Luffy is supposedly three years younger than us!" Sabo shrieked.

"Well, I just missed several years-"

"Several?! You missed almost a whole damn decade, you fuck!" Ace screeched.

They were ten when they met Luffy again.

And Luffy was barely over three months.

* * *

Not believing the Monkey father and son duo to take care of their baby brother, Ace and Sabo decided to raise their baby brother themselves. Of course, Dragon gave them a house, a small one but comfy. He also gave them monthly allowance, but other than that, they rarely saw him as his job is too dangerous for him to show his face carelessly.

Luffy awaken his memory at a very young age, in fact, his fist word had been Ace which make the raven haired big brother smug as hell. Much to Sabo's chagrin. The second word was "Sabo" though, so it comforted him a bit.

The problem is just one...

Luffy is simply too cute.

He's just so small, bubbly, cuddly, adorable ball of sunshine that could lighten up even the darkest corner of everyone's heart with just a grin. That is if you have a heart though. Ace and Sabo were convinced whoever thought otherwise were heartless.

And then come the protectiveness. Don't get them wrong, in the past they had been very protective enough of their sunshine excuse of a little brother. But upon reincarnating now, with Luffy being way younger than he supposedly was (a whole decade younger than they are), the overprotectiveness just blew out of portion.

"Luffy, look here! Yup! Just like that, give me a smile- perfect! You look cute!" Ace frantically snapped dozens of pictures of his baby brother as Luffy beamed his way.

"I'm not cute, Ace! I'm cool!" Luffy protested with a pout.

"Yeah! Yeah, cool! Of course!" Ace readily agreed as he snapped more, gushing about 'Luffy's pout' and 'how –cool- it is'.

"Lu, here's you hat. Don't forget it," Sabo plopped a yellow hat on Luffy's head. A set of Luffy's own kindergarten uniform.

Luffy held the hat onto his head, "I miss my strawhat," he lamented.

"Aww, we'll get it in the future, Lu. Who knows? Maybe Shanks was around at some moment, hopefully he got your hat?" Ace said dotingly.

"Yes, for now, just hang on with that kindergarten hat, okay?" Sabo smiled as he wiped his hands.

Luffy is a five and officially a kindergarten student.

* * *

It also became hard when they met old acquintances.

"Ace...?"

Ace turned around to see his caller to see a teen, slightly younger than he is, is staring astonishedly at him. Ace blinked, recognizing the green hair. "Zoro...?" Ace recalled his brother's Firstmate and said.

Zoro's eyes widened before a rare smile spread on his lips, "Haa, it's really you. It's nice to see you again here." Zoro approached the older teen and patted his shoulder.

Ace smiled at Zoro's genuine concern, not at all surprised that Zoro could retain his memory, "Me too, how's life?"

Zoro's face faltered as he sighed, "Boring. We can't bring swords around without being arrested and the swords getting confiscated."

Ace grinned, "You didn't do it right then."

Zoro laughed, "Right, I live in a more lawful district. Got me annoyed with their rules and shits. I was a pirate, they can't expect me to obey the rules."

"Must be hard, surprising of you to get born in family in that district. Or... something didn't add up when we met in the last life?"

Zoro snorted, "Please, I got surprised myself. You don't want to know who my dad is in this life."

"You got different one? Damn, I hope I have your luck!" Ace complained.

"I'd called it bad luck though," Zoro sighed.

"There, there. At least we live again in this life," Ace patted Zoro's back.

"Yeah... But it's seriously boring without Luffy though, I guess, I just too used to his constant presence. Now I'm here in a new life, without him to drag me to countless mishaps, it's really boring," Zoro sighed before remembering something. "Wait, you were Luffy's brother right? A sworn one, but still a brother. Have you met Luffy in this life?" Zoro asked hopefully.

Ace's smile faltered before brightened again, "I already did."

"Really?! That's great, I don't need to roam around to find him, let me meet him," Zoro let a rare smile graced his face as he asked Ace.

Ace smiled leisurely, "Relax, he's with Sabo. They'll be back shortly,"

"Sabo is here too? You guys sure can find each others ," Zoro snorted in amusement.

Not long after a familiar voice called Ace's name, "Ace! Come on, we're going home! We're getting- oh?" Sabo stopped short near them. "Hello Zoro," a smile graced his lips as Sabo bent down a little in greeting.

Awkward, Zoro also bent down a little to greet back, "Hey Sabo." Before Zoro could say anything more, something- or rather- someone popped out of Sabo's back, peering at Zoro.

"Zoro! We met!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he climbed down Sabo's back to excitedly hugged his Firstmate's legs.

Zoro's mind just stopped short there, all wheels are screeching madly with "What? What? How? Why? What the fuck?" before crashing madly into a wall.

"L-Luffy?" Zoro stuttered a bit as he looked down incredulously to his _very much younger_ captain.

"Yeah!" Luffy beamed up at him.

"You're..." Zoro struggled with the right words as the two older brothers are watching their reunion rather sharply. "You're... What happened? Why are you so young?" Zoro asked.

Luffy let go of Zoro's leg and tilted his head, "Ehh, I also don't know. Dad said he forgot to make me or something and after that he got busy with works, i don't know, he used so many big words so I stopped listening," Luffy shrugged.

Zoro stared disbelievingly at his small captain before looking up to the older brothers for an explaination.

Sabo nodded sympatheticly, "Exactly as he said."

"No exaggration there," Ace also nodded.

"This is crazy," Zoro's eyes twitched.

"Zoro! Let's play! Let's have an adventure!" Luffy cheered.

"Absolutely not. The two of you have minus sense of direction, the next time you know you'll probably in another country. Besides, what would we do if you got kidnapped or worse?"

"But Saboo! It's been a really long time since I met Zoro, we should go on adventure to celebrate it!" Luffy pouted.

"D'aww," The two brocons cooed at the sight of Luffy's adorable pout and to Zoro's horror, he also almost aww-ing like them had he not catch himself first.

"Captain," Zoro solemnly knelt down. "I agree with Sabo, we should wait till you're a bit bigger for real big adventure."

Zoro was fifteen at that time. Luffy was six.

* * *

"Portgas D. Ace and the Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff," A sardonic and low voice said which made the said two turned around to look at the caller.

Ace raised his brows indifferently, "Do we know you?"

Sabo smiled slightly, "He's Trafalgar Law, Lu's first ever pirate ally in the last life. Hello Trafalgar, it's a pleasure to meet you again," Sabo raised his top hat politely.

"Ally? Lu made an alliance? He's the first _ever?_ I thought I already called dibs on that place for Whitebeards when I met him in Alabasta!" Ace said indignantly.

"Well, you know many things happened after you.. erm, died," Sabo shrugged.

"I'm gonna kill Akainu and Teach when I met them in this goddamn world," Ace growled then looked at Law, unsatisfied. "So you're Luffy's friend? Nice to meet you, thanks for taking care of my stupid little brother," nonetheless, Ace still bowed down to express his gratitude.

"Nice to meet you too, it's a pleasure to meet you officially without a raging war... and a hole on your back," Law said with dark smile.

Ace recoiled, wincing a bit at the memory of _a hole_ in his back, he looked at Sabo in disbelief. This is a kind of friend his little brother made in the last life?

Sabo sighed, "He was the Surgeon of Death, Ace. He was known for his sardonic and dark humour-" Until the humour became reality that is, "-And he was there in the war, he helped Luffy to get medical attention as soon as possible and bailed Lu out of that forsaken war."

Ace blinked and looked at Law, "Oohh, So you're 'Torao'," Ace's eyes dawned in realization as he punched his palm in understanding.

"Yeah, yeah, he's that 'Torao'," Sabo nodded.

Law's eyes twitched and he sighed, "I took it you guys found Luffy-ya already in this life?"

Ace looked at Sabo, indignant. Did he just hear a freaky stranger called his brother by nickname?

Sabo shook his head at Ace, then answered to Law, "Found him years ago, we can't let him out of our sight again."

"I see," Law nodded. "Where's him?"

"Why?" Ace asked, getting defensive.

"As much as I relucant to admit it, Luffy-ya had helped me a lot in the last life. Saving my life in the last struggle against Doflamingo, as well the Alliance against Kaido. So he's, more or less, my friend," Law said seriously.

"What the fuck?" Ace blurted out.

"Ace!" Sabo said disapprovingly.

"You guys made an Alliance to go against who?" Ace demanded.

"Kaido, the Hundred Beast Kaido-"

"How old was he? Luffy?"

"Lu was nineteen at that-" Sabo answered before got cutted off.

"What!? Nineteen?! He was so young! Younger than the age where I died! What make you think that he was ready-"

"Ace, please, you challenged Whitebeard all by yourself when you were eighteen, at least Luffy was smart enough to have an Alliance," Sabo said unimpressedly.

"I'm the big brother! I have the privilege!" Ace snapped.

"Lu was the new Pirate King," Sabo pointed out.

"Fine! You win," Ace rolled his eyes. "But he won't challenge any underworld's lord in this life."

"You know that's impossible."

"Let me dream, Sabo. Let me dream."

"So, where's Luffy-ya?" Law asked once more time.

Sabo smiled politely at him, "We're currently waiting for him here," Sabo said leisurely. "He'll be out of school shortly."

Law frowned as he looked around, "Sabo-ya, this place is a grade school."

"Yeah," Sabo replied shortly as he got distracted in his newspaper.

"The last time I checked, Luffy-ya was three years younger than you are and seven years younger than I am, he can't be that stupid to stay in grade school, right? The middle school is one block away," Law asked, but the more he thought about it, the more it's possible that Luffy was simply too stupid and can't even graduate grade school.

"We're in the right place," Ace said indifferently. Not long after the bell rang thrice from within the school and soon many squirts began filing out of the little hell.

Law stared at the school's enterance solemnly, expecting a lean but tall figure emmerged in the middle of army of squirts. He found Luffy. Only he didn't quite find the tall figure.

Law's eyes widened as Ace and Sabo cheerfully waved to a kid that resembled Strawhat so much, the boy beamed as he ran up to them. "Ace! Sabo!" That voice certainly sounded familiar.

"Luffy~" "Lu~" The two doting brothers cooed as they spread their arms to accept Luffy in a group hug, much to Law's shock.

"L-Luffy-ya?" Law fearfully spoke up and a pair of big brown doe eyes directed at him immadiately.

"Torao!" The kid- Luffy beamed brightly as he ran up and hugged Law's long leg. Yup, this is Luffy.

"Why, how? Why are you so young?" Law asked incredulously. So far, anyone he met was in the right age, mostly. "I've seen some people born younger or older, but it was only by one to three years, you... you missed a lot," Law lost his voice after that.

"Seven, actually. He was late a whole seven years," Sabo said helpfully.

"How could that happened?" Law asked.

"His dipshit of a father forgot to _make_ him seven years early and only made him seven years latter," Ace said bitterly.

"Some D's and their stupidity, really," Sabo shrugged.

"Shishi, Torao looked funny!" Luffy pointed to Law who was still in his formal doctor uniform.

"I'm a doctor in-training, this is my uniform."

"White makes you funny!"

"... I should be offended but then again it's you," Law sighed.

"Nee, Torao, are you going to go kick Mingo's ass again in this place? Cause' ya know, you once said you'll kick his ass again if given chance-"

"No kicking ass when you're still in gradeschool, Lu," Ace sighed.

"Buuut! It's fun! Nee, Torao, let's go on adventure!"

Law stared solemnly at Luffy's grinning face, he knew he'll get in trouble, but he really wanted to said it, "Can I adopt him?"

""NO!"" Ace and Sabo hissed as they instantly pulled Luffy behind them.

* * *

"Oi, Trafalgar. Are you finally bored with normal citizen life and decide to lead criminal's life again in this life?" Eustass Kidd, a highschooler who frequented in the hospital Law worked in because of the amount of street fights he got himself to, asked casually.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Eustass-ya," Law furrowed his brows.

"I thought you would be better than this, I mean, sure you looked like the creepy pedo type, but I expect something more if you _did_ do human trafficking. But that's not all, I _expected you_ to never get caught doing it," Kidd said in disappointment.

"The fuck you're talking about?" Law had enough of trying to be a polite and professional medical personel towards Kidd and straight up demanded.

Kidd blinked languidly, bored. "The fact that you have a little kid in your office, _doctor._ "

Law blinked, confused. "What kid?" Law asked.

Kidd blinked rapidly, looking at Law strangely, "The kid that's crouched on the floor beneath your medical desk, eating a whole tray of chocolate cake?"

"I don't- hold a minute," Law's face darkened as he walked to the said medical desk and bent down to find- indeed there's a kid there, crouched down and eating a cake messily. "Luffy-ya!" Law reprimanded as soon as he saw that and quickly yanked the boy out by collar.

Luffy perked up and grinned, chocolate and all, "Hi Torao!"

"What did I say about my place and food? _To not eat at my place_ , that's what I said. Dammit, did you run away from your brothers again?" Law sighed heavily as he hauled the boy to a nearby sink and dropped him in it.

"Ace and Sabo were gone to destroy something, after this weird guy attacked me saying something about past life's hate? I don't remember him though, Zoro also didn't. Cuz' I was bored, I wanted to visit you, so I come!" Luffy waved his hands.

"With whom? I've told you to not wander around at hospital, they forbade children to go around."

"I was with Zoro, but then he was gone, probably lost."

"Figures," Law rolled his eyes.

"Wait what?! Mugiwara!?" Kidd's eyes went wide as he proceeded the informations in his head. "He's Mugiwara?!"

"Yes," Law answered, unpetrubed.

"You must be fucking with me!"

"Oh! Hey, Kiddo!" Luffy waved.

"... Fuck me, he's really Mugiwara," Kidd gasped softly. "What the hell? Was he really that young? I mean, sure, people were talking about him being the youngest and the craziest, he did. But, seriously?"

"He was born a bit off mark," Law explained shortly as he worked to clean up Luffy's hands, mouth, neck, feet- why is he making mess on his whole body?

"How far?" Kidd asked. He knew what born off mark is, he was also off mark by a year, which made him younger.

"Seven years!" Luffy held up ten fingers happily. Law chuckled as he patted Luffy's head.

"Exactly as he said."

"That's just so far! How could that happened?"

"My father forgot to make me," Luffy picked his nose before Law yanked it out and washed the boy's hand again.

"Father? Was it still Monkey D. Dragon?" Kidd asked.

"It always was," Luffy looked at Kidd like he's an idiot and Law laughed.

"Monkey D. Dragon didn't struck me as an... y'know, an idiot. Are you sure it's not a conspiration to threw off something?" Kidd asked Law.

Law stared at Kidd like he's an idiot, picking Luffy up after he wiped the boy's hands, feet and face dry, Law said, "You know, you should never judge a D but their cover."

"Kiddo is an idiot! Shishishi!" Luffy snickered.

"Why you-!" Kidd glowered at the boy. "You shouldn't pick a fight with that tiny body, Strawhat," Kidd threatened.

"Blegh! I was still the one who won and became the Pirate King last time!"

Law laughed out loud as Kidd looked depressed.

* * *

 **Well that was too long...**


End file.
